Aether Cade
Aether Cade (エーテルケイド, Eetharu Keido) is the current guild master of the guild Dragon Gunfire. Aether is a Plasma Dragon Slayer, and is one of the few capable of using this Slayer style. Aether learned all of his magics from his Dragon Master, Plasmius, his mother, Miriam Cade, and magic teacher William Harrison. Unknown to anyone but his mother, and the few that have witnessed it, Aether houses a dark persona known as Erebus, which is the conglamoration of all his negative emotions. Aether is also the son of the immortal, Janus Saturnalia, and adopted brother to Esmerelda Cade. Aether is responsible for Dragon Gunfire's more accepting ideals, as he was the one that abolished the guild's "Dragon Slayers only" policy. After some infighting in the guild, Aether managed to get the guild on the right track, and leads the guild on the path to a better and brighter future. Appearance Aether has fair skin, messy black hair and golden eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a popped collar, black pants, a brown belt, black sleeves with black gloves, a tattered black scarf, and black boots. On the end of his sleeves, his collar, and the top of his pants has a gold trim. He sports his white guild mark on his left shoulder. Like other Dragon Slayers he also has sharp canines. His mother often says that he looks more like his father. Personality Aether seems outwardly emotionless, as he internalizes all his emotions to prevent Erebus from getting out. Unlike his predecessors, as the guild master of Dragon Gunfire, Aether doesn't think any less of normal humans as he does of Dragon Slayers, nullifying the rule that only Dragon Slayers can join Dragon Gunfire. He also is not sexist like they are, as the Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic had only been taught to the men in his family, and his grandfather skipped over his mother. Although normally emotionless, there are a few things that get Aether to feel joy. Spending time with his mother, playing with his pet blizzardvern (Winters), and tending for his garden on his island. Also, due to his attraction to her, whenever Aether's around Samarra Inari he feels happiness, love, and gets flustered whenever someone even remotely points out his attraction to her. When his Erebus personality is unleashed he becomes a practical monster, rampaging all over the area he's in, and having difficulty distinguishing between friend and foe. He becomes brash and overconfident, believing he's the strongest in the world. However this was all removed when Janus opened the door to his soul, allowing Aether to control Erebus. After no longer being afraid of releasing Erebus, Aether fully embraced his emotions. He's a kind, calm man, that's usually seen smiling, and greatly enjoys the company of his guild members. His wish to protect the people of Ishgar is incredibly great, and he was willing to utilize his Dragon Gun, which would incapacitate him, in order to block a Jupiter Cannon blast, and destroy it. Whenever the time arises however, he can still feel rage, and upon doing so the power of Erebus will be unleashed. His more emotional state also created a more competitive nature to him. Although he still doesn't always wish to resort to violence, he will never turn down a challenge. History When Aether was born he was immediately branded with the Dragon Gunfire guild mark and chosen as the next guild master. When he was old enough, his grandfather sent him to train with his Dragon Master, Plasmius, to learn how to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. After learning the magic, Aether returned to train with his grandfather, who implanted a Flame Dragon lacrima into his body, combining the two elements into one. The tough regime of his grandfather slowly began to break Aether, but he held together for the sake of his mother, who had also been teaching him various other magics, as he was a prodigy. One day during his training on Mount Hakobe, Aether came across a baby Blizzardvern, and took it in as his pet naming it Winters, much to the chagrin of his grandfather. One day during another grueling day of training, Aether's mother arrived to give him refreshments, but his grandfather rebuffed, her. When he struck her, something inside Aether snapped, and he unleashed his alternate persona, Erebus for the first time, killing his grandfather. The mental trauma of taking a life caused Aether to create several mental barriers that practically took away his emotions, effectively sealing away Erebus. Despite being twelve at the time, Aether was made the guild master of Dragon Gunfire, where he immediately abolished the rule of only Dragon Slayers being able to join the guild, causing a rift between the guild. Many of the Dragon Slayers tried a coup against Aether, but he easily defeated them all, and forced them to leave the guild. Aether then created an island that he uses as his secret getaway, where he spends a lot of time gardening. The original guild master of Dragon Gunfire, Saul Peregrine attempted to take the guild from him, but Aether did not wish to relinquish his leadership. The two fought in a brutal battle, but Aether managed to come out on top, keeping his position as guild master. During the battle, many citizens saw Aether's Lightning Flame Dragon King's Scales, earning him the epithet Mini Acnologia. Synopsis Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Clash of the Dragons: Master vs Student Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains Magic and Abilities Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic: Aether learned this Dragon Slayer Magic from the Plasma Dragon, Plasmius. This magic allows Aether to eat external sources of plasma to heal wounds and increase his power, as well as an immunity to plasma based attacks. This includes, fire, lightning, and other cosmic sources of heat (like the sun or quasars). The spells appear as blue bursts of plasma. This magic is similar to Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer magic, but is far more malleable. It can be used as either a cloud, beam, or a fire-like spread. The heat this magic produces is enough to easily melt through steel, and when applied properly, can melt Adamantine. It can even melt heat resistant alloys. Aether's plasma isn't superior to natural forms of plasma, as it's already incredibly hot, being capable of reaching tens of thousands degrees Celsius. Aether can coat his body in his plasma to increase the power of his strikes, and send powerful blasts of his magic at his opponents. Aether can also transform into plasma to fly around at high speeds, but while in this form, he can still be hit by physical attacks. Most importantly, by greatly heating the air, Aether can ionize it, making it unbreathable. This can affect him as well however. The heat he produced was even hot enough to melt the gold generated by Seraph Kinmichi. * Plasma Dragon's Roar: '''Aether releases a large stream of plasma from his mouth. This spell, although his most basic one, has high power, being capable of easily corroding metals. The range and spread of this spell is also very incredible, reaching approximately 70 yards, and with a ten meter width at its starting point. The farther it goes the larger it spreads. It has overpowered even light based attacks from Carwen Khapree. * '''Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere: Aether focuses his magical energy into a sphere of rotating plasma, approximately twelve inches in diameter. This spell's rotation causes people to fly backwards while spinning, at the same time, leaving a spherical scar on the area of impact. This spell can also diffuse magical attacks with its high rotation. This spell was used to counter Mamoru Minamoto's Umbral Nadir: Grand Eclipse Abyss. * Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken: Aether focuses his magical energy into a giant shuriken which he throws at his opponent. The shuriken is very sharp, and can easily cut through trees, boulders, and even various metals. ** Scatter: After throwing the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken he causes it to explode into several sharp needles by clenching his fist. This spell is mostly used as a sneak attack, as the needles go in several directions and each needle is only one thousandth as powerful as the full shrunken. The various needles of this spell were enough to make Carwen Khapree use her Ultimate Art. * Plasma Dragon's Electron Cannon: '''Aether creates a sphere in front of him using both hands and blasts a large amount of plasma at his opponent. This spell is even more powerful than the Plasma Dragon's Roar, but requires slightly more preparation. This spell was capable of burning away Mamoru Minamoto's Shadow Dragon's Zanbatō. * '''Plasma Dragon's Blue Bomb: '''It looks similar to the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere, but far more compressed. Aether then throws the small sphere away. It moves at a slow space, but can be detonated at will, causing a massive explosion that even Aether can be caught up in. After its first usage, this spell left a large crater in the ground, despite his opponent dodging it at the time. Aether can also use a larger version that appears similar to a vibrant, blue sun. Throwing it causes it to expand, and then generate an even larger explosion, being more powerful than the regular version. This spell was capable of dealing a fair amount of damage to Mamoru, despite him dodging the spell. * '''Plasma Dragon's Arc Net: Aether collects magical energy into his fingertips and expels it, by swiping his hands in front of him. This creates a net shape that can cut through attacks, and ensnare opponents, burning them as well. Aether can also weave the net behind him before running or jumping at opponents, and move his body in a way that his opponent goes right behind him, and is ensnared in the net, capturing them. * Plasma Dragon's String: Aether creates strings of plasma from his fingertips and slashes them through the air, cutting through anything in their path with their incredible heat. He can also wrap enemies in them in a similar manner to Plasma Dragon's Arc Net. * Plasma Dragon's Atomic Cutlass: Aether channels his magic power through his swords, increasing their cutting power using the heat his plasma generates. He then cuts at an incredibly high speed, being capable of cutting through Mamoru Minamoto's Shadow Dragon's Maw. Aether can also use this spell with just one sword. * Plasma Dragon's Scales: Aether solidifies his magical aura, providing extra defense, as well as increased attack power. The armor has a pushing effect, sending anyone who touches it with excessive force reeling back. The plasma also burns anyone who makes contact, unless they have special resistance to heat based attacks. By using this spell's pushing effect, Aether can also increase his movement speed by pushing off of objects. This spell has shoved off attacks from Seraph Kinmichi's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Mamoru Minamoto's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, and Carwen Khapree's Light Dragon Slayer Magic. It even managed to protect him from an attack made by Julius Kaizar, who is known for his piercing power. * Plasma Drive: Aether cloaks his body in a more vibrant blue aura, amplifying the powers of his Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. This spell also improves his overall physical performance, including strength, speed, and endurance. After activating this drive, Aether was able to easily counter and attack Mamoru, forcing him to activate his Draconic Sovreign. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Fourth State: Electron Tornado: Usually used while his Plasma Armor is activated, Aether has himself cloaked in magical energy, and quickly spins in a circle, generating several wisps of lightning and flames to strike any enemy that comes within their bounds. This spell was powerful enough to counter a two pronged attack from Mamoru. ** Fourth State: Ion Cloud: Aether creates a cloud of plasma around his opponent and bombards them with the heat of the element. This spell is fluidic, so it can be escaped, but the farther towards the end the target goes, the more they get bombarded by the plasma. Aether can freely manipulate the movement of this cloud as well, and enter it without suffering any of the repercussions. He is even capable of condensing the whole cloud into a sphere like the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere. ** Fourth State: Beta Ray: Aether gathers plasma into his hand, creating a sphere of his magical energy. The sphere is highly condensed and powerful, allowing it to do great deals of blunt damage, but at the cost of this spell's secondary affect. Aether can also throw the sphere at incredible speeds, with it generating its own momentum more than from it getting it from Aether due to the highly charged electrons in the sphere. It's speed causes it to leave behind a trail of blue light, but it still is a sphere. Aether is also capable of increasing the size of the sphere by feeding it more of his magical energy, or condensing it even further. Making it too large can be a problem however, as it could drain a great deal of magical energy. * Plasma Dragon King's Spells: ** Plasma Dragon King's Roar: An enhanced version of the Plasma Dragon's Roar. Aether inhales deeply, then blasts a large column of plasma towards his adversary. This attack is ten times stronger than the usual Plasma Dragon's Roar, and is ten times larger as well. This spell is large enough to destroy large objects, including buildings, airships, and even islands. It was strong enough to counter Seraph Kinmichi's Iron Dragon' Roar Version 2, at point bonk range, and overpower it easily. This spell was powerful enough to demolish the army of corpses reanimated by Pluto Morior in one shot. ** Plasma Dragon King's Nova Sphere: An enhanced version of the Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere. Aether collects a large amount of plasma into his hand, creating a powerful sphere, ten times stronger and larger than the normal Spiraling Sphere. Aether then slams it into his opponent, and creates a forwards explosion, damaging the target even further, and sending them a great distance backwards. * Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art: ** Dragon Gun: A spell passed down from generation to generation of guild masters of Dragon Gunfire, and the spell behind the guild's name. First Aether moves his arms in a counterclockwise motion, collecting his magical energy into two small spheres. He then forces them together into a larger, more condensed ball. He forces his hands out from his body, where a cannon made of Aether's magical energy forms around the sphere. He then yells "Fire!" shooting a powerful, and highly compressed ball of plasma at his enemy at unavoidable speeds, that increases in size until it hits something. Depending on what Aether wishes, it can either continuously bore through an object or generate a large explosion. This is the most powerful spell in Aether's entire arsenal of magic. Like all Ultimate Arts, after using this spell, Aether is completely out of energy, but if it connects, this spell is almost certain to kill his target. This spell was powerful enough to disperse the beam from a Jupiter Cannon blast, easily pierce through Hyperion Lucis' Titan's Shield, and then destroy the flagship of the Bellona Alliance's 1st Attack Division. Dragon Force: 'By consuming large quantities of external sources of plasma, Aether is capable of entering Dragon Force. He is also capable of entering a natural state of Dragon Force, entering it at will. When using Dragon Force his hair turns blue, and his skin is covered in flesh colored scales. In this state, his power is so overwhelming that he completely overpowered Mamoru Minamoto, who was using Draconic Sovereign, and Carwen Khapree. *'Hidden Plasma Form - Quasar Dragon's Burning Sword: Aether covers his body in plasma, and flies towards his target at incredibly high speeds. As he goes, the plasma covering his body takes the shape of a dragon. Using his sword(s) as the head of the dragon, he then pierces directly through what he's aiming towards. This attack's piercing power is so great that many believe it to be capable of actually killing a Dragon. Aether used this spell to kill Saul Peregrine before he could complete his Dragon transformation. Other than the Dragon Gun, this is Aether's strongest spell Erebus: A state where Aether activates his darker persona inside of him. It can only be activated when he feels malice, so even if he's losing a fight, it won't be activated unless he feels malice towards that person. When activated, his hair and aura turns crimson red, and his power is nearly doubled. Unfortunately he also loses control over his body and begins lashing out at everything, with zero regard for anyone around. He has demonstrated impressive feats with this power, overpowering Chase Grimsted with only 60 percent of his full power, and launching back Jason Gaebolg with one punch. Aether was also capable of completely decimating Cronus Saturnalia in one on one combat, forcing him into a healing state that took a year to complete. After Janus opened up his emotions with Soul Door however, Aether gained control over this state, but it still requires rage to be activated, and must be maintained to stay active. * Mad Plasma Dragon's Roar: An empowered version of the Plasma Dragon's Roar. When using this spell, Erebus is in control. Erebus inhales, collecting plasma in his mouth, then blasts his opponent with a red beam of plasma. This spell is twice as powerful, and twice as large, as the usual Plasma Dragon's Roar. * Mad Plasma Dragon's Megastar Fusion: Aether creates two spheres in each of his hands, much larger than his usual Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere. He then jumps at his opponent and slams the two spheres into them, generating a large explosion that deals great burn and explosive damage. This spell is similar in appearance to Natus Dragneel's Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, but superior in it's burning capabilities, and emits far more heat. Dragonification: Aether bathed in the blood of Saul Peregrine after killing him, increasing his overall power, and also giving him access to this transformation. Due to a lack of Dragonification anti-bodies, Aether gained the ability to transform into a small, Draconoid creature, similar in appearance to Acnologia, earning the epithet Mini Acnologia. When as Erebus however, the blue scales on his body appear red. This form increases his strength, speed, durability, and overall magic power. The new scales provide extra resistance to attacks, but not immunity to non Dragon Slayer spells. He also is provided with razor-sharp claws, and increased control over his Dragon Slayer Magic. He is also capable of partial transformations, covering certain parts of his body in the scales for increased defense and offense. The more Dragon blood he bathes in the more powerful this transformation becomes. * Flight: Using the wings he grows from his back, Aether is capable of natural flight without the aid of magic. * Enhanced Strength: Aether's already incredible strength is increased even further in this form. He's easily capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects, that ordinarily he couldn't lift, or would at least take a more considerable of time. He can even use his incredible strength to easily tear through armies and vessels, such as the airships of the Bellona Alliance. * Enhanced Durability: Aether's scales increase his already immense durability, allowing him to deflect attacks, and easily resist damage from attacks that normally would be detrimental to his body, such as Julius Kaizar's Hastam Omnipotens. Jutsu Shiki ''(術式, Jutsu Shiki)'': Aether learned this magic to create traps on his island and in the guild hall. With this magic Aether can write runes with specific effects depending on how he's written them. When someone enters the area of the runes, that person must abide by the rules of the runes in order to escape. The runes can also be rewritten by a skilled enough person, but Aether will be notified by this. Aether booby trapped his island so that no one can enter the island without bearing the Dragon Gunfire guild mark. Even if they do manage to get on it, there are still hundreds of automatic traps on the island. The same traps are also present in the Dragon Gunfire guild hall, except this protection only extends to those with malefic intent for entering the guild. In addition, Aether leaves formulas wherever he's been, in order to gain an advantage in case he's ever in a fight if he returns to that location. * Mark: Anyone that steps inside of a rune made by Aether is marked with a rune tag. These tags allow Aether to sense someone's magical energy over incredibly far distances, even more so than his usual sensing allows. Green Magic: 'This was the first magic Aether learned to use. Although it has no offensive properties, Aether can use it to create plant vehicles and other various items. *'Ripple: Aether can send shockwaves of his magical energy through plants to damage his opponents, but leave the plant life completely unharmed. *'Desertification:' The opposite of the usual plant growing. Aether kills the plants in a large area, although they can be regrown. Aether generally uses this so that his enemies cannot hide from him. Summoning Magic: A magic used to summon a creature to one's side. Aether primarily uses this to summon Winters to his side. This magic requires the user to have a strong bond with whatever the user is summoning, and a magic circle, something that Aether draws by using the speed of his plasma to create a circle in the air long enough to summon a beast. Earth Magic: Aether is well versed in Earth Magic. Although he usually doesn't use it offensively, he can easily use sand or rocks in the area to advantage. His skill in this magic doesn't allow him to create new earth, just move what's already around. *'Island: '''By summoning earth from the sea floor, Aether is capable of creating a large island. He is capable of sensing anything on the island, and can control where it moves. One such island is used as Aether's personal garden (where he grows plants on it with his Green Magic), while another is used for the S-Class Promotional Trial of Dragon Gunfire. *'Sink:' Aether forces the earth to sink into the ground, or ocean, at an alarming rate. He is even capable of sinking one of his personal islands into the ocean, almost instantaneously, with this spell. *'Mountain:' Aether brings up an immense amount of earth from the ground, it contorting itself around his opponents in the shape of a mountain, trapping them inside. *'Spires:' Aether creates several spikes of rocks from the ground, piercing through anyone unfortunate enough to be underneath them. '''Organic Link Magic:' In order to seal Erebus inside him, he used a body link, using his mother, Miriam Cade, and guild master of Koma Inu, Samarra Inari, as keys to lock him inside. If Samarra and Miriam have an Anti-Link used on them Erebus will be unleashed. However in the event that Aether feels extreme malice, Erebus will be temporarily released, and attempt to destroy whatever caused him to feel rage. Fusion: Aether learned this magic from Janus Saturnalia via Archive. He can use this magic in order to fuse with any compatible creature. In his case, he can combine with his pet winter wyvern, Winters. * Wyvern Physiology: Given the power of Winters, Aether is given physical characteristics akin to that of a winter wyvern. ** Scales: Aether gains Winters' scales, which increases his durability, and even allows him to redirect attacks. ** Flight: Using the wings he gains from Winters, Aether can fly. He can accelerate his flight with his Dragon Slayer Magic. * Ice Magic: Aether can use this magic, as Winters had already been taught it. This allows him to use ice based spells for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Aether's more powerful magic container allows him to take better advantage over this magic than Winters could. ** Ice Breath: Aether shoots a stream of ice from his mouth. The ice is so cold it can even freeze air. Although Winters Ice Breath wasn't as potent, Aether's capable of taking better advantage of this spell due to his higher amount of magic power. ** Icicle Talon: Aether covers his fingertips in ice and slices at his opponent. This ice is very sturdy and sharp, allowing him to cut through many objects with this spell. These blades are just as sharp as swords. ** Icicle Wings: Aether creates sharp wings on his back from ice, and flies at his opponent, cutting them with the wings in the process. ** Plasma Dragon's Icy Breath: Aether combines his Dragon's Roar with his Ice Breath, creating a powerful blast of plasma surrounded by ice. The inside of the attack burns, while the outside freezes. ** Cold Skewer: Aether creates several spires of earth, combined with a layer of ice, that he uses to impale his opponent, on top of freezing them. Unison Raid: '''An extremely powerful ability that allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Although a seemingly difficult ability to master, Aether is easily capable of doing a Unison Raid whenever he wants to. * '''Plasma Dragon's Icy Breath: A Unison Raid done with Winters. While Aether uses his Plasma Dragon's Roar, Winters simultaneously uses his Ice Breath. The attacks then combine together to deal even more damage then they would separately. * Plasma Metal Dragon's Spiral Turbine: A Unison Raid done with Seraph Kinmichi. Aether and Seraph charge their magical energy together, forming a large, serrated metal object, while also ionizing the metal. Aether then covers it with his lightning and flames, increasing the heat it unleashes and its piercing power and throws it at their opponent. While in the air, the spell spins, increasing its speed. This spell is very hard to dodge, and can even cause death when it pierces through certain opponents. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon Slayer, Aether has naturally well tuned senses of smell and hearing. Keen Intellect: Aether is considered a prodigy by many of his peers, including his guild mates, late grandfather, and mother. His high intelligence allowed him to learn and master many different types of magics, as well as armed and unarmed combat. Aether is also a master strategist, being capable of determining the best and quickest way to achieve victory. Master Swordsmanship: Aether has great skills with a sword. He can easily fight on par with other sword wielding mages with his katanas, and can easily wield multiple swords at once. His sword style revolves around optimizing offense and defense by switching between a reverse and forward grip with both his katanas. After Hathor's destruction however, he proved more than capable of utilizing Sekhmet on its own, specializing in Iai. Master Hand To Hand Combatant: Aether prefers fighting opponents with his bare hands as opposed to with weapons, although he uses them against enemies that use them. He's adept in several martial arts, and uses them in conjunction with his magic to increase the power of his blows. Master Sensor: Aether is capable of sensing even the most minute changes in magical energy. He can sense everything going on around him, allowing him to counter sneak attacks, practically giving him no blind spot. The best way to get the drop on him would be to completely nullify one's magical power. His sensory abilities are how he keeps tabs on everyone in Dragon Gunfire. Immense Lung Capacity: As Aether is capable of ionizing the air, and making it unbreathable, he developed a large capacity to hold his breath, allowing him to hold his breath for an hour before needing anymore oxygen. This time is shortened based upon his level of movement, but it is still incredibly long regardless. Immense Durability: Aether can take immense amounts of damage without showing the slightest bit of discomfort. He can take a direct punch to the face without flinching, and can simply outlast many of his opponents. Aether's Plasma Armor just enhances his durability more by increasing defense. Immense Strength: Aether has incredible physical strength. Aether is capable of knocking out weak enough enemies in a single blow, easily punch through stone and metal, and wrestle his pet winter wyvern. Immense Speed: Aether is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds to easily dodge attacks and retaliate against even the fastest of enemies. Aether can increase his speed even further by transforming into lighting and flames with his Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Magical Power: Aether was born with an incredibly high amount magical power. Every person he's ever met had commented on it. Even his ancestor, Saul Peregrine has voiced how powerful he is. He's capable of using several powerful spells and magics in quick succession with little to no drawbacks. He's even gone toe to toe with, and overpowered several fellow Dragon Slayers, even those using Draconic Sovereign, using his more basic attacks including Mamoru Minamoto, Carwen Khapree, and Cadmus Zephyrus, and burn off Carwen Khapree's stigmatas with pure magic exertion. He can fight evenly with the likes of immortals, such as Cronus Saturnalia and Pluto Morior, and other powerful mages such as Silvius Alvar. As Erebus, he managed to temporarily hold his own against the entirety of the dark guild Underworld, and, after using the Dragon Gun, managed to recover in a few hours and held off an entire army in order to allow for his companions to escape, although he was defeated in the end due to overexertion, and the interference of Pluto. He's even managed to defeat Saul Peregrine on two separate occasions, on the second one, killing him while he was partially transformed into a Dragon. He has even fought evenly with the dragon Fragor (Although it should be noted that Fragor held a disadvantage, as Aether could eat his fire, and Fragor was not personally into the battle). When exerting a high amount of magical energy his aura is colored blue. Equipment Sekhmet: A black katana utilized by Aether. It's his preferred weapon in combat and he is incredibly skilled with it. It's capable of clashing with most kinds of metals. This sword is made from black steel, a rare material twice as powerful as normal steel, and capable of even matching Adamantine. It's also capable of conducting magical energy, allowing Aether to increase his cutting power with it. Hathor: A white katana used by Aether. Aether dual wields it with Sekhmet, switching between a regular and reverse grip on the blade to maximize offensive and defensive capabilities. This sword was crafted to be a tertiary seal on Erebus. This sword is just as durable and strong as Sekhmet, however it was destroyed by Saul Peregrine in order to fully release Erebus. Relationships Dragon Gunfire Miriam Cade: Miriam is Aether's mother, and as such, he loves her dearly. He cares more about her then anything else, and picked up several habits from her, including his love for gardening. She's one of the few people that can get him to smile and laugh, and always makes sure he's in a good mood. Miriam not being allowed to join Dragon Gunfire had a positive effect on his life, as this is what led to him being accepting of everyone. Aether was so enraged when his grandfather struck her, Erebus was unleashed. Despite being an adult though, Miriam still acts like he's still her child. Winters: Winters is Aether's pet Blizzardvern. Aether loves his wyvern, having grown up with him, and protected him, something which led to him becoming a softie. In turn, Winters also cares greatly for Aether, only getting into fights to protect him. Seraph Kinmichi: The first new member to join the Dragon Gunfire guild. An Iron Dragon Slayer, Aether and Seraph share a master-pupil relationship. Later however the two become closer and closer, becoming almost brothers. William Harrison: William is one of Aether's magic teachers, having taught him Earth Magic, and one his most trusted guild mates. He was the one he sent to find Othrys so they could be defeated. Chase Grimsted: Originally, Chase was a Mage and Dragon Slayer experiment for the Dark Guild Shattered Dusk. Aether's rage towards his insults towards Samarra caused him to become more and more enraged, reaching 60% power using his Erebus personality. Although, he managed to calm himself and stopped attacking, managing to convince Chase to join Dragon Gunfire in the process. Chase is one of Aether's students, who he teaches to control his emotions. Koma Inu Samarra Inari: The guild master of Koma Inu, and the one Aether approached to join the Toveri Alliance. The two became fast friends upon meeting and still remain so to this day. Aether harbors romatic feelings for Samarra, but doesn't know if she reciprocates, wanting to keep their relationship the same if she's not interested. Enemies Saul Peregrine: Saul is Aether's ancestor, and the original founder of the Dragon Gunfire guild. After Saul attempted to retake Dragon Gunfire, the two had an epic battle, ending in Aether's favor. As such, Saul hates Aether, while Aether has his guild members on constant watch for him, as he was barely able to defeat him the first time. Genghis Breningoch: During the time Dragon Gunfire was fighting amongst itself, Genghis arrived with Dragon Soul to assist the pro-Dragon Slayers only faction, hoping to recruit them for his guild. Genghis and Aether clashed on the battlefield, but neither was able to beat the other. The two are opposites in their ideals, with Aether believing that all people are equal, while Genghis believes that only Dragon Slayers have the right to rule, and should be on top. Jason Gaebolg: Although Aether feels no malice towards Jason, he hates him for the hand he played in the destruction of his guild, Black Void. Ever since then, Jason has been training nonstop in order to kill him. His most recent attempt at his life was during the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial on one of his islands. Julius Kaizar managed to take Aether out of commission, but the remaining Dragon Gunfire members managed to defeat Jason and the Quasars. Aether began to feel a small bit of hatred towards Jason after he threatened Samarra's life. [[Cronus Saturnalia|'Cronus Saturnalia']]: Cronus is the King of Othrys, and is the most powerful being in the country. His goal to conquer the world, interfered with Dragon Gunfire, which led to the kidnapping of William Harrison, and an all-out war between the guild and the nation's capitol. After harming his mother, Aether activated Erebus, and beat Cronus within an inch of his life. This event caused the two to feel unmatched hatred and resentment towards the other. Unknown to Aether at the time however, Cronus is his uncle. Trivia Aether's past times include: # Spending time with his mother # Playing with his Blizzardvern, Winters # And tending for the garden on the island he created In Greek Mythology, Aether is the primordial embodiment of the upper air, while Erebus is the primordial embodiment of darkness. Aether's swords are named after the two faces of Sekhmet, the wild kill-crazy side, and the peaceful side after she's drunken too much blood. Aether is the youngest guild master of Dragon Gunfire. Aether's theme is "Lust for Power" by Position Music. Aether shares the same birthday as Black Dwarf Star. Only his most favorite characters are given this honor. The only other character that he has created that has received this honor is Typhos Saturnalia. Aether's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Master Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Jutsu Shiki Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Organic Link Magic User